1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle, particularly to a utility vehicle having a chassis, a ROPS surrounding a space on the chassis, a seat or a seat row arranged in the space, and a cargo bed arranged in a rear part of the chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant filed applications of the inventions relating to a utility vehicle, including, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,159, U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,388, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,798.
In utility vehicles shown in the above documents, a front seat and a rear seat are arranged in a space covered by a ROPS, and a cargo bed is arranged behind the rear seat. The rear seat can be changed from a use state to a stowed state, and the cargo bed can be expanded forward into the space when the rear seat is in the stowed state.
In addition to the above conventional examples, there are a utility vehicle having a non-expandable cargo bed and a non-stowable fixed rear seat, and a two-seater utility vehicle having no rear seat.
In any type of the above utility vehicles, gravel, wood, game, or other transporting objects are loaded on the cargo bed as a matter of course, and personal belongings of a passenger such as hunting equipment, food, clothes, outdoor cooking utensils, or the like are loaded on the cargo bed, the rear seat in which no passenger is seated, or the like.
However, the cargo bed does not have a hood, and the space in the ROPS is exposed to rain. Although there is a utility vehicle in which a roof is provided in a head of the ROPS, four side surfaces of the space are opened, so that an interior of the ROPS is almost exposed to rain.
Therefore, in a case where clothes, food, outdoor cooking utensils, or the like are loaded, there is a need for putting a sheet on the cargo or accommodating the cargo in a container brought from an exterior in order to avoid scatter of water, mud, or the like.